


Neighbor Niall

by deniallisstrong



Series: Niall Tumblr Drabbles (deniallisstrong) [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, One Direction Imagines, One Shot, Tumblr: deniallisstrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deniallisstrong/pseuds/deniallisstrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a frat house moves in next to you, you know you're in for trouble. You don't know how much, though, until Niall the frat boy knocks on your door to apologize... and invite you to one of their parties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neighbor Niall

Startled by a knock on your door, you wearily open it up to find what you’re pretty sure is a frat boy. “Look,” you start, your blood rising as you attempt to keep your voice even. “If you’re worried about me, I’m not gonna tell anyone what happens around your little fra—“ Seeing his confused expression, your voice tapers off as he slowly shakes his head.

“Actually,” he states with a look of chagrin, “I was just here ta apologize.”

“Apologize?” You ask, taken aback by his response. “For what?”

Clearing his throat, he starts, “I could tell that ya were upset with us movin here next ta ya.” Pausing, he locks eyes with you before he continues. “And I get it,” he adds, slightly quieter this time. “I’d be pretty upset, too.” He gives you a smile. “And so, I figured, the _very least_ I could do was apologize.” Not breaking eye contact with you, he shrugs his shoulders, his charming smile never leaving his face.

“Really?” You ask, still trying to wrap your head around his words. He didn’t seem to be your average frat boy, that’s for sure. “Was it that obvious?” A wave of embarrassment rushing over you, you realize your anger must have been _really_ noticeable for him to notice.

“Well, let’s just say, your emotions play out right across your face.” He mimics your angry face, playing it up for your amusement.

“Shut up!” You cry, catching a giggle from escaping your throat. You’re still not quite ready to give in. “Well, I’m still worried about the noise levels and—“

“Why don’t ya come ta one of our parties tonight?” He interrupts you, smoothly leaning his hand against your doorframe as he grins at you.

“What, so you can change my mind? Get me to stop complaining?” Maybe you weren’t giving him enough credit, but you couldn’t help but think he was sent here to keep you quiet about the inner workings of the biggest frat house off campus.

“Maybe,” he shrugs, smirking. “Or maybe I just think you’re really pretty and I wanted an excuse to see ya again.” Feeling the giggle finally bubble out, your face flushes. For the first time since the conversation started, you take a good look at him. Wearing a snapback that actually looks good on him and a blue t-shirt that makes his eyes pop, he’s the most well-put together frat boy you’ve ever seen. But definitely a little overconfident.

“Hmm, I don’t know,” you draw out, wanting him to wriggle a bit. If he really wanted you to come, he’d have to work for it. Probably something he’d never had to do before in his life—no doubt the ladies always fell to his feet when he flashed them a smile. “I don’t even know your _name_ ,” you add.

“Niall,” he grins, giving you a little nod. “Come on,” he pleads, a spark in his eye. “We’re not all bad,” he points out, no doubt reading your doubtful expression a little too well.

“Alright,” you give in, a little smile sneaking its way onto your face. “I’ll give it a try. But don’t think it’s because of that cute grin or anything.”

**************

As you finally knock on the door, fashionably late, your heart pounds in your chest as you struggle to take a breath. Never having been much of a partier, your stomach curls itself in knots as you wait outside the doorway.

Another frat guy opens the door, yelling a slurred greeting to you as he does so. Chuckling as you step inside, you make sure to avoid him as he shuffles in a zigzag pattern to the next room. Looking around for Niall, your heart sinks when you realize you don’t know anyone else at the party. _Shit._ Why had you agreed to come again?

When your ears catch Niall’s infectious laugh over in the next room, though, you remember. Shyly following his voice, you turn the corner. Immediately, his face lights up when he sees you. Clapping the back of the guy he’s talking with, he heads over to you, a grin forming on his face. “Ya made it!” He calls out to you happily. “Want a beer?” He gestures to his own red Solo cup as you nod.

Heading over to the table, he grabs you a cup and begins to fill it from the keg. Not knowing what else to do, you follow him over. “So, how’s your first frat party treating ya?” He asks, still concentrating on filling your cup.

“Pfft,” you sigh. “How do you know this is my first frat party?” You raise your eyebrows at him, your flirty side emerging.

He stops filling up the cup to glance at you, his eyebrows slightly furrowed. “Well, I guess you’re right. I don’t know.”

In the brief couple of minutes since you’d entered the room, it had filled with people, squishing you two up against the table. Taking the glass from him before he has the chance to fill it up even _more_ , you take a sip of beer, replying nonchalantly, “Why do you think I was afraid of having a frat house move in next to me, anyway? This ain’t my first rodeo.”

He laughs then, surprised as he tries to imagine it. Before Niall can respond, another guy comes stumbling up to you, whistling practically into your ear, his face a little too close for comfort. His drink spilling all over your dress, you jump back involuntary, a little shriek leaving your lips as the cold liquid slides down your dress and sticks to your body. “Whoops,” he slurs, not sounding sorry at all. “Maybe now you’ll just have to take it off, _darling_.” Squeezing your butt, he smirks at you. Unconsciously slinking away from his creepy touch, your brain shuts down and your mouth won’t move. As you’re still processing what just happened, Niall is already right beside you.

“What the _fuck_ did ya say?” He snarls, his voice rising as his fists clench up.  Niall’s eyes dart down to the drunkard’s hand and then back up to his face. His jaw locked, he takes a deep, shaky breath. “Don’t _talk_ ta her like that,” he growls, his eyes blazing. “Or _touch_ her like that, pervert,” he spits out. You’re mesmerized by Niall’s fists, which are continuously closing and opening tightly in a futile attempt to control his temper.

“Sorry,” the other guy mutters as he puts his hands up in surrender. “I didn’t know she was taken.”

As he slinks away, your ear catches the contrast of the sound of people beginning to talk again. Having had previously all gone silent to observe the debacle, everyone in the room had heard every word of the heated exchange. “You didn’t have to do that,” you mutter, looking down at your feet, embarrassed. “He’s just an asshole.” When he doesn’t respond, you clarify, “But thank you.” Looking up to give him a smile, you notice his jaw is still locked into place. “I’m okay, really.” You reach up to rub his shoulder, attempting to calm him down.

“I really just wanna go and _fuck_ that _bastard_ up,” he grunts, his voice low, eyes still ablaze.

“ _Don’t_ ,” you warn, looking at him pleadingly.

Taking another shaky breath, his expression suddenly shifts from anger to worry when he catches a glimpse of your expression. Nodding slowly, he exhales forcefully before abruptly blurting out, “Sorry I didn’t say anything about us not being together. I just didn’t want to make it wor—“ He stops when he sees a smile growing on your face.

“You’re cute,” you flirt, poking him in the chest. Seeing him defending you was _definitely_ a turn on. “You _want_ to be with me,” you tease, stepping closer towards him.

“Hmm, well, I wouldn’t mind it, love,” he smirks, his worried thoughts distracted by your sudden closeness. Still smashed up against the table, you take a big gulp of your beer. Setting the cup down behind you, you put your arms around his neck before your courage has a chance to get away.

“Kiss me then,” you whisper, your heart skipping a beat as you do so. A flash of surprise crosses his face momentarily, but when you blink, all signs of it are gone. Leaning down slightly to find your lips, he kisses you slowly and passionately, savoring the taste of your lips against his. Ever since he first saw you on that porch, he had been waiting— _hoping_ —for this moment.

Pulling back slightly, a laugh on the tip of your tongue, you taunt, “You kiss like a frat boy.”

“What’s _that_ supposed ta mean?” He asks, his voice laced with concern.

“It’s a good thing,” you reassure him as you give him a peck on the nose. “Maybe we’ll have to do it again sometime.”

His lips meeting yours, he mutters, “How about now?”


End file.
